Thirteen 3
Thirteen 3 is the third establishment of the Thirteen movie series. Characters *Caroline Cooper (Yaunna Sommersby) *Kevin Spacey (Kevin Spacey) *Meredith Cooper (Jennifer Sommersby) *Simon Bath (Soma Marton) *Scott McBully (Dean Alonzo Hoover) *Nathan Botsmold (Nick Purcha) *Leo Smith (Noah Katz) *Brian Bidick Nielson (Jordan Ryskie) *Mr. Martin Jacobs (Nick Saranchuk) *Prison Guard 2 (JayDK) Settings Synopsis Script Teacher- (Sigh) Okay class, listen up... Mr. Spacey has asked to join us for class today. Anything you want to say, Mr. Spacey? Kevin- Well... (Kevin looks around and notices that Yaunna is in the class.) Hey! *points at Yaunna* You are the girl I took a picture with. (Everyone then stares and smiles at Yaunna. No one talks for a few seconds as Yaunna sits there on the verge of sweating.) Yaunna- ...Hi (Kevin then stares at Yaunna as some classmates start laughing visibly.) Kevin- Hi... (Kevin waves at Yaunna) Well, I wanted to join your class today because I wanted to remember what it was like to be a student like all of you are. So just pretend it's a normal day, and I'm not here. (Kevin decides to sit in a seat in the back that is right behind Yaunna.) (The scene cuts to midway through the class, Yaunna feels something touch her shoulder. She immediately looks back to see Kevin just sitting there quietly. She then turns back around.) (Moments after, she feels something touch her back through the seat holes. Once again, she looks back only to see Kevin sitting there quietly.) Kevin- Is there something you wanted? (Yaunna says nothing and turns back around.) (At the end of the class, Soma walks up to Kevin's desk.) Soma- Hello Mr. Spacey, what's it like being an actor? Kevin- (Kevin smiles) Well, it certainly isn't as great as everyone says it is. Soma- I can surely imagine. Say Mr. Spacey, before you entered de class, Yaunna da girl you took de picture with was talking all about you. Yaunna- Sigh Kevin- Really? Well, that is very sweet of you. You know what, I'd love to maybe take you to dinner tonight. I may even be able to show you my place afterwards. (Kevin winks.) Yaunna- Well... Uh.... Not S- Soma- Come on Yaunna, he is a millionaire, how could you say no to dat... Yaunna- I'm really sorry, but I actually had plans with my family tonight. Kevin- (Angrly looks in the opposite direction and looks back) No, no that's fine, perfectly fine. As a matter of fact, why don't I join your family! I'm sure they'd love to meet a famous person. Soma- I know my family would. Yaunna- Okay, alright. I'll text my mom real quick and ask her. (Yaunna texts her mom that a famous person offered to have dinner with us, and she immediately receives a phone call after.) Hang on, she's calling me right now... (Yaunna answers the phone) Hey mom. Mom- Yaunna? A famous person, what are you even talking about. Yaunna- Well it just so happened to meet a famous actor who was visiting our school today. Mom- Who? Yaunna- Kevin Spacey. Mom- OH MY GOD KEVIN SPACEY OH MY GOD OH MY GOD YES YES YES HAVE HIM FOR DINNER (Screams at the top of lungs) I LOOOOOOOOVE YOUUUUUUUU KEVVVVVIIIIIIINNNN! (Kevin smiles) Yaunna- So... I that a yes then?... Mom- YES YES YES YES YES YESSSSSS (Yaunna hangs up) Yaunna- Yeah, dinner will be in a few hours. Kevin- Okay! (claps hands) Well, I'll be there when you can call me, here's my number! Soma- It was a real pleasure to meet you Mr. Spacey. (Sarcastic) Have fun you two! (Yaunna nods and sighs.) (Scene cuts to Yaunna's house where they are getting ready to go to dinner.) Mom- So he has your number, right? Yaunna- Yes mom... Mom- Hey, I was just asking. (Mom claps in joy as Yaunna's phone rings. Mom runs back over as Yaunna answers the phone.) Yaunna- Hey... Kevin- Yaunna! Hey, I'm on my way right now, I'll be there in about 5 minutes. (Yaunna's mom jumps back and forth.) I can't wait to see you again. Yaunna- Okay... (Yaunna hangs up.) He'll be here in 5 minutes. Mom- YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! (Quickly cuts to Kevin who puts his phone down and smiles.) (Kevin's limo pulls up to the driveway. Kevin get out and knocks on the door. Mom rushes to the door without saying a word and opens it. Kevin stands there smiling.) Kevin- Why, hello! You must be Yaunna's mother! Mom- Ahhhhh. Yes! Yes, that is me, well my name is Meredith, but yes. Kevin- Well, it is very nice to meet you Meredith. Mom- Uhhhhh, yes, yes. (They stare awkwardly at each other for a few seconds.) Kevin- So, where is your little sunshine at? Mom- Oh, it is standing right here! (Kevin looks at her weirdly.) Kevin- No, I mean your daughter, Yaunna. Mom- Oh, oh, she's in the...the...(Mom hears Yaunna walk around in the house and then slams the door.) Oh yes... As it turns out, Yaunna actually just got very sick. I don't think she can go to dinner. Kevin- Nah, that's fine, I'll be around town for awhile, we can go when she's ready. It was- Mom- Wait, no. You know, maybe just the two of us can go? Kevin- You know it's just that would be inconvenient. Mom- Why is that? Kevin- Because I promised Yaunna we could all go. Mom- Oh please, she doesn't even want to. Kevin- Well then it appears this is pointless then, I'll head out. Mom- No! Ok, ok. Here come inside. (Kevin smiles and walks in.) Kevin- (Enters the house) Wow, this is a nice place you got here. (He walks over to see pictures of Yaunna when she was little.) I can still not get over how beautiful your little girl is. Mom- Yeah, she's okay. (Kevin gives her a strange look.) Kevin- Okay? She's an angel! A gift from God. (Yaunna hides behind her door and uncomfortably overhears their conversation.) Mom- I suppose she it. Yaunna, come out here! Kevin- Wait, I thought you said she was sick. Mom- Um, well... She is! But she may be fine now. (Yaunna waits behind the door for a couple of seconds before finally coming out.) Kevin- Look who it is! The most beautiful 12 year old girl I have ever seen. (Yaunna awkwardly stands there and says nothing.) Mom- Yaunna! Mr. Spacey gave you a complement, don't be so disrespectful. Kevin- No no, it's okay, I really know how kids work. Meaning like I work with them in movies of course. Mom- Still. Say that you to Mr. Spacey. I will always be sure my child I polite. Yaunna- (Mummers) Sorry, thanks. Kevin- (Smiles) Thank you. Mom- So, uhhhhhh, let's go gets some food! Kevin, any places in particular you like? Kevin- Any family friendly restaurant would be good. I really like to be around kids. (Yaunna gets a startled look on her face.) Mom- How about the Cheesecake Factory? I know it's Yaunna's favorite. (Yaunna gives her mom the death stare.) Kevin- Cheesecake Factory sounds delicious to me. Shall I order a reservation? Mom- I mean that would be so kind of you, but we can probably just walk it. Kevin- Whatever you say, I'm okay with anything. (Kevin looks at Yaunna and smiles, who just slowly looks away.) (Scene cuts to the three being seated at the restaurant in a 4-seater. Kevin sits across from Yaunna and Mom. Some middle aged women peak over Kevin Spacey's seat.) Kevin- Hey, can't you see we are trying to enjoy dinner. No need to be intervened. (The women giggle and go back down to their seats.) Mom- So Kevin, how are you liking being in town? Kevin- it is quite nice, especially being able to get away from the hustle and bustle of the city. Mom- I can only imagine. Kevin- That you can. (The two laugh and smile while Yaunna sits there, embarrassed. She then sees Soma sitting over at another table with his family. Yaunna looks away, but Soma notices them and walks over.) Soma- Wow, what a coincidence! Kevin- Oh hey, you were the boy that was at the school today. Soma- Indeed I was, pleased to know you three are enjoying a lovely dinner together. Mom- Oh, I recognize you! You played Jesus at this past Christmas concert! Soma- Yep, that was definitely me! Mom- You did a great job. Soma- Why thank you Mrs. Sommersby and a pleasure to meet you. Please to meet you once again. I have to go back to my family. Oh, I almost forgot, hi Yaunna. (Yaunna sits and says nothing.) Mom- Oh please do not mind her at all, she is in one of her moods. (Yaunna puts her head down and her mom shoves her.) Soma- Not at all. See you guys. (Soma goes back to his table.) Kevin- Say, why don't I order you a drink? Mom- Oh no, you have already done so much as to pay for dinner. Please don't Kevin- No, I must (Kevin signals the waitress who comes over.) Can I get once margarita for this sweet lady? Waitress- Of course. (Waitress walks away.) Mom- You are just too kind! (Kevin has now bought Mom five margaritas and she is drunk. She is laughing hard and is getting very sleepy.) Mom- Ho ho, man, I could tell you about the time where I lost my bikini in the swimming pooL! Kevin- (Laughs hard) Oh yes, the good ol where's my bathing suit. (Yaunna is very tired as well and heads to the bathroom where she sees Soma exiting the men's. Soma- Wow, you're still here too? Yaunna- Yep. (Yaunna immediately enters the bathroom. Back to Kevin and Mom.) Mom- (Laughs so hard and kind of chokes.) I need another... Kevin- Another? Wow, you are going at it hard. Mom- Yeah, and as a matter of- (Mom stops talking in the middle of a sentence and immediately passes out. Kevin then smirks and just sits there. Seconds later Yaunna then exits the bathroom and to there booth to see that her mom as passed out.) Yaunna- Uhh. Kevin- Looks like mom had a little to much to drink. (Laughs.) Yaunna- Is she going to wake back up. Kevin- I'd say she'll probably be out until the morning. (Yaunna says nothing and stands there with an angered expression.) You know what, here, I'll just bring you back home. Yaunna- No it's fine, I can walk. Kevin- That was a fifteen minute drive, don't be silly now, come on, we'll go now. Yaunna- I don't um... Kevin- What? (Kevin sighs.) No, let's go. (Kevin grabs Yaunna's arm and covers her mouth and drags her to his car. Soma sees this, but his family is too drunk to notice.) Soma- What the... (Kevin then starts to run and puts Yaunna in the back seat of his car and lock the door, and immediately starts driving.) Yaunna- NO! HELP! HELP! PLEASE! SOMEBODY! (Kevin laughs and then spray's Yaunna with a can of an unknown substance which knocks her out. Soma then grabs his dad's keys, who is too drunk to notice and runs out the door of the restaurant to see Kevin's car taking off.) Soma- Hey! (Kevin sees Soma and starts going faster and pulls out of the parking lot. Soma then jumps into his dad's car, turns it on, and starts chasing after Kevin. Kevin sees Soma behind him and starts driving faster.) Kevin- No chance. (Kevin then looks in the backseat at the knocked-out Yaunna, smiles, and looks back at his mirror to see Soma still chasing him. The camera repeatedly switches to both cars. Kevin then turns onto the opposite side of the road, where cars are coming in the opposite direction. Soma turns onto it to. As soon as a car is about to come right up to Kevin's, Kevin quickly pulls to the other side of the road, but Soma doesn't have enough time too.) Soma- SHIT! (Soma's dad's care crashes with the car in front. Soma and the driver of the other car gets out of their cars and looks over to see Kevin driving away.) Driver- What the hell was that al about kid. Soma- I'm very sorry sir, but the man in dat car has a thirteen year old girl in it dat isn't his. Driver- Oh, Jesus. He looked so familiar. Soma- Well you would be right about dat. Driver- How would you know? Soma- Because dat man is an actor, Kevin Spacey. Driver- (Starts laughing) Kevin Spacey! I'll admit he did look like him, but why would, no, it just does not make sense. Soma- Oh really? Well, it just so happens dat Mr. Spacey himself came to our school today. (Many people start crowding the two because of the accident.) Man- What the fuck? Hey kid, were you the one driving that? Soma- I was chasing someone, trying to protect someone. Man- Yeah, protect someone by putting all of our lives on the other side of the road at risk. Soma- No, it's not just that, it's-(Two police offers enter the scene.) Officer 1- Okay, who happened with this? (He looks inside the cars to see no one in them.) Are the drivers safe, any passengers.) Driver- There were no passengers in either vehicle. I was the driver of the Challenger. Officer 2- Who was the driver of the lambo? Soma- (Nervously) Me, sir. Officer 1- You? You look like you are only 14 or 15. Let me take a look at your license. (Soma nervously stands there.) Soma- I don't have one. Officer 1- You don't have one? So you are underrated I presume. Soma- Yes. (Officer 2 shakes his head.) Officer 1- Do you realize what you just caused? Soma- I have been trying to explain to everyone, I was chasing someone who had a kid!) Driver- He was, and the other driver drove off. Officer 1 sighs and shakes his head.) Officer 1- Did you get the license plate? Soma- No sir. Officer 1- Well without evidence that your theory is correct, you are under arrest. Soma- Please no. (Soma panics) Officer 1- You have the right to remain silent Anything said can and will be used against to in the court of law. (Officer 1 handcuffs Soma, and Officer 2 shoves him in the back seat. 'Scene 3 (Jail)' (ENTER SOMA, COP 1, COP 2, SECURITY GUARD 1, SECURITY GUARD 2) Cop 1 and Cop 2 take Simon to the cells where Security Guard 1 and Security Guard 2 are. Cop 1- Looks what we got here fellas, our youth addition of the year.